The Good Life
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Oneshot. Peeta tells of some good memories of his life after marrying Katniss.


**a/n: this is a random montage of Katniss and Peeta memories I have come up with, told from the point of view of Peeta. All are good, and all are _mine_.**

**Peeta ; **

_Rue_

The nursery is complete, almost. A bare spot on the wall just leaves more pressure on Katniss. She's already having enough trouble coping with her pregnancy, now finding a name for our daughter that is due any day, is adding ten layers of stress.

She waddles around the house, and bakery, whenever I'm at work. She hates being alone, pregnant. Once the baby is born, I will have to hand the shop over to Kinna, who's learnt well from my help.

I look over at Katniss, who is sitting on the couch, running her hands through her brown bangs. The classic braid is still there, adding her natural _Katniss-ness_.

"Anything?" I ask

She doesn't speak, just sits on the couch, repeating the motions of stroking her hair. Every once in a while, she'll take her hand and press it against her belly.

I begin the endless name sessions we've had since finding out she was pregnant, "Ashes, Fire, Candy, Kenzie, Primrose, Rim, Keeta, Jocy."

She doesn't speak, and her breath stops whenever I mention Prim. It's not easy, I can tell, hearing her name.

Suddenly, she looks up, hand on her swollen abdomen, and gasps, "_Rue_."

"Rue?"

She nods, smiling wildly, "Rue Primrose Mellark."

_Maysilee_

Katniss gleams with pride as she hangs up the phone. "It was Madge."

I am holding four year old Rue, as she reaches out for Katniss. "And…"

"Her and Gale had their daughter!" she squeals. I've never heard Katniss 'squeal', besides the time Rue finally went to the bathroom in the toilet, and not in her diaper. "They've named her Maysilee Kita Hawthorne…and…"

I am hanging on the edge of my seat, as my daughter squirms in my arms, "And…"

"We're the godparents…and…"

"And!" I'm excited now. Gale Hawthorne, my natural born 'enemy' has named me the godfather of his child? I'm surprised, honored, and…shocked. We named Haymitch the godfather of Rue, and Effie Trinket the godmother.

"They're on there way here with Maysilee."

She's beside me now, and she takes our daughter from my hands. She gives her a kiss on the top of her head and smiles.

_Hunting_

I walk the woods, pacing, really, watching as Katniss and Rue, at only five stalk the deer silently. Me, on the other hand am crunching on leaves and giving us away. It was Katniss' idea to come hunting, and I didn't want to be alone with myself and time. Time and myself never get along. I always think about another baby, and then ways to bring it up to Katniss.

"_Shh…_" Katniss shushes, as I crunch another brilliantly colored yellow leaf. I kneel down and pick up the colors. The red ones, brilliant with splashes of colors. The drab brown, that still looks beautiful against the green of the grass. This is really how I wish to spend my hunting time. Looking at the brilliant colors of nature.

Rue turns, looking at me, her blue eyes, wide.

I look at her in return, widening my eyes.

Katniss turns to, noticing the attention of Rue has turned.

And she, just like Rue, widens her eyes.

"Peeta…" she hisses, "move over, quietly."

I lower my eyebrows, "What?"

I say it louder than I intend, and Katniss' eyes go even wider, "Just _move_."

I do as I'm told, she looks as if she's going to sic on me.

And she pulls back her arrow, elegantly, and I am shocked. Is she going to _shoot_ me after all I've done for her?

And she releases, the arrow, flying with incredible speed, right past my ear. I hear the _whizz_ and I scream.

This causes my daughter _and_ my wife, who just tried to _kill_ me to go into a fit of laughter, Katniss on the ground, and Rue right behind her mother.

It obviously doesn't matter about quiet now, that I've almost been _killed_.

"How could you just try to _murder_ me?"

Katniss can't breathe, she's in a fit of hysterics. Rue is trying hard to look up, but whenever she manages, her giggles take over.

"There was a deer, dear."

I turn, looking back and see the deer. It's laying, dead, on the brilliant array of colors.

_A boy_

She is stunned by the breaking of her water, blood falling loosely from her legs. Rue is asleep upstairs, and so is the whole town.

_Not for long_, I think to myself. I rush upstairs and pick up my daughter. She's still pretty small, for an eight year old, and not at all heavy. She sleeps in my arms as I run across the dirt road in Victor's Village.

Haymitch is across the road, asleep, as we've taught him it's 'okay' to sleep at night. I let myself in and scrawl a quick note for him whenever he finds Rue asleep on the couch.

_Katniss is in labor. Please feed Rue. I'll be back after she gives birth. –Peeta_

I run back to the house, quickly locking the door behind me. Once inside, I hear the cry of my wife. "Katniss!" I yell.

I realize I've left her upstairs, on our bed. Once up the stairs, as I take them two at a time, I have a body full of adrenaline. I am not tired, I am fully awake.

She's taken off her blood soaked pants has her legs spread, as she clutches the bed sheet. It's turned crimson from the blood. She sees me and screams my name, "Peeta!"

I am by her side and I whisper fast, "You're ready, Katniss. Push." I kiss her on top of the head, and get on the bed, where her legs are spread. I prepare to catch our baby.

She gives a push, her strain makes her mouth open and out escapes a small squeak. She's scared. It's not as bad as birthing Rue, though, I can tell, as she's not crying in hysterics.

I see the tip of the head, "You can do it, Katniss…" I encourage. And she pushes again, grabbing for something to hold, and squeeze, as she pushes.

"One more, Girl on Fire. One more and our baby will be here, Mockingjay." I smile, and hold out my hands. She pushes-and our baby, a boy, I see, is in the world. A scream erupts from his lips, and he lays in my hands, bloody, still attached to the umbilical cord, but my son. "A boy, Katniss."

She smiles softly, as she leans against the back of the bed, breathing heavily, "A boy." She whispers. "A boy," she tries to see him, but he's now laying on the bed, as I get a pair of scissors, and a blanket to clean him up.

"This is the second child I've delivered," I smile, as I clip the umbilical cord, "Rue was much worse."

She smiles, remembering Rue's birth, I suppose. She doesn't talk, as I wrap up our son and set him in her arms. She's sweaty, and the baby looks up at his mother. A small patch of brown hair peaks up, and I smile, pleased. Rue has everything from me, and I've longed for a baby of Katniss. The boy has the exact same shade of eyes as me, but the hair of his mother. And the face. They're identical, besides my eyes. She smiles down, looks up at me and talks, "How about Mitch-after Haymitch?"

I smile and nod, "Little Mitch."

"Little Mitch," she says with me.

_Snow Fight_

I stand carelessly, watching the snow fall overhead. I am waiting for someone to round the corner of the house so that I can attack. I hear crunching of the snow. I grin to myself. It's time for the surprise attack. I kneel down and pick up a chunk of the white stuff. I pack it until it is perfectly round.

I make another, before I hear more footsteps. Then whispering. And a giggle escapes from someone's lips.

And suddenly, two feet in black boots are standing in front of me. I slowly look up and come face to face with Katniss. She grins at me and begins talking, "Well, Mr. Mellark, I understand you're ready for a war?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Where are the other warriors?"

"Oh, you mean little Mellark and littler Mellark?" Katniss smiles, "They are making a fort in our _secret_ place. Just waiting to," she leans down and swiftly picks up one of my snowballs, "attack." She crumbles it atop of my head, but I don't get any of the snow on my head, as I am wearing a black hat on top of my head.

I look up and grin at my beautiful wife. "Now, are we playing dirty, Mrs. Mellark?"

I stand and she begins running. She is still as fast as ever. Faster even, maybe.

But I am just as fast, and stronger. I pick her up, and throw her into the snow. I hover above her, and grab some snow into my mouth. Some burns on my chin, as I gaze down at Katniss. I am ready to let some of the crisp snow leave my mouth, and enter hers whenever two figures come running.

Mitch, our son, only five is by my aid and is talking a mile a minute, "Need help, soldier?" he asks.

Rue, on the other hand, at twelve is all over her mother, "I'm taking mommy's side."

"Oh, so now we're taking sides?" Katniss asks, looking over at Rue.

Mitch nods, "Yes."

_I love you_

I sit against the backboard of my bed and look as my wife brushes back her short silver hair.

I smile and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles back.

It's our fiftieth wedding anniversary, and I am seventy five. She, seventy four. I am pleased to say that in our fifty years, we made two children, were godparents to four, Maysilee, Nip, Jonah, and Burdge, and were grandparents to seven.

And I love her.

As I fall into the pillows, drift into a sleep I think of how we met, that day in the rain with the bread, and I think how lucky I am to be married to the woman of my dreams.

And I dream of her. Of all of our memories. From Rue, to Mitch, to Maysilee, to our grandkids, to bread.

And to think, it all started with a loaf of burnt bread.

_a/n: so, how did you like the memories? Uggh, now I must call my demanding friend. I hate it. –Haley xo. _


End file.
